Reborn's Disappearance
by KHRforeverz
Summary: I don't know where I would be without Reborn. He was my tutor, my savior and my best friend. He was the one who brought my friends and me together. I never could imagine living my life before Reborn arrived, with his resolve to make me Vongola the Tenth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where I would be without Reborn. He was my tutor, my saviour and my best friend. He was the one who brought my friends and me together. I never could imagine living my life before Reborn arrived, with his resolve to make me Vongola the Tenth.

Reborn has disappeared from my life for 3 months already, leaving no clue whatsoever with why or where he went. I've been searching for him every day, hoping to see him in one of his hideouts at school…until I realised that I had my hopes up to high.

Bianchi seemed to go crazy when the news reached her. Her future husband disappearance made her patience level drop whenever someone talked about him. It would be straight-to-the-face poison cooking and into heaven, but we're not the only one who's troubled by his disappearance.

Everyone else in the family was worried…well not exactly worried. Hibari and Mukuro were pissed off, as a matter of fact, that they couldn't spar the sun arcobaleno -A.K.A the world's strongest hitman. Sometimes I wonder if sparring strong opponents are all they think about, since they can never stop fighting.

Well that's mostly everyone. My world has gone into a chaos as soon as Reborn left. Once again, my classmates started calling me No-Good Tsuna. My test results are averaged around 10 points and my physical skills are the lowest in the whole school. Without Reborn helping me in my studies, I'm a failure who can't do anything by themself.

Gokudera always tries his best to comfort me, when he thinks I look gloomy or down. 'Not to worry, tenth! I'm sure Reborn is fine! Plus, you don't need him to help you study. You've got me, you're _right-hand man_.'

I'm not sure why he had to emphasise the last few words, but I was still glad that I had my friends to support and to talk to. After all, we are all travelling in the same boat.

'That's right, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure we'll make it through without him, somehow…' said a new voice. Yamamoto. No matter what sticky situation we're in, he always has is carefree bright smile on, which makes me feel a little bit better. I saw Kyoko looking at me from the other side of the classroom with sad eyes. I couldn't make Kyoko suffer any more either, since she was friends with Reborn as well.

'Thanks guys, but I still can't give up on looking for Reborn. It just feels so…incomplete when he's not around…'

I boosted up my confidence and determination. The search isn't over yet. We will find Reborn, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, startled. Beads of sweat were falling from my forehead, from the terrible nightmare I had. The nightmare where Reborn and I had a quarrel, I called him names and he said that he was useless, and that he would just disappear from my life.

I knew that nothing would happen if I kept thinking about the past, so I decided to get myself together and to get on with my life…without Reborn. I didn't want my mum to get concerned, since I told her that Reborn went back to visit his family back in Italy. I sighed, as changed from my pyjamas into my school uniform. It was the last class for the week, and I was looking forward to spending some time alone.

The doorbell rang, as my mum opened the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for me to get ready, so we could go to school together.

'Tenth! I came to pick you up!' exclaimed Gokudera, with a bright smile on his face.

Yamamoto laughed, 'I just happened to pass Gokudera who was on the way here. I decided to drop by.'

They seemed so energetic.

I grabbed my piece of toast, and ran out of the house. At least my friends were alright. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without them here. The walk to school was peaceful, like the old days where we didn't know anything about the outside world. Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto, calling him a baseball-idiot. Yamamoto took the insult lightly and shrugged it off, saying 'now..now..' to calm Gokudera down. I listened to their conversation, smiling time to time throughout their playful argument.

…Arguments

That's when I suddenly remembered my dream I had. Reborn and I were having a quarrel…but about what? It was a bad argument. There were items flying across the room, along with shouts. Lambo sat innocently on the kitchen bench and cried. My mother was shouting at me to stop, but I ignored her. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but I couldn't stop getting angry at Reborn. But why was I mad at him? Why couldn't I control my temper?

I stopped Gokudera and Yamamoto in their tracks, as I told them my dream I had. They listened to me, not interrupting me once. 'I can't seem to remember what I was mad at him for. Even though it was a dream, I want go back and apologise to him for what I did… but soon after that he left without a trace, so I thought he went out to cool down his mind. When he didn't come back, I realised that I said that I wished he would disappear from my life.'

'Don't worry Tenth! It was just a dream. I sure it had nothing to do with the reason why Reborn actually disappeared.' Gokudera said, as we arrived at school.

It was just a dream, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

We found Reborn's pacifier the next day.

It was my mother who found it. She was planting new flowers in the garden to celebrate my 15th birthday. The pacifier lay on the garden floor. It was dirty and it had lost its shine.

'Tsu-kun! Isn't this Reborn's pacifier?' my mum asked when she came back into the house. I was really surprised. Why did Reborn leave his pacifier in the garden? My mother handed the colourless pacifier, and told me to give it back to Reborn.

That's right…

I didn't tell my mother about Reborn's disappearance. I didn't want her to worry. Even though, I could see on her face that she knew that Reborn wouldn't have left his pacifier unattended.

I brought the pacifier to my bedroom, as I stared at it, deciding to give it a polish. I took out a clean towel and dipped it in some water, gently rubbing the surface.

'Where have you gone?'…

By the time I finished polishing, I placed the pacifier on my desk, with all my pictures of our memories we had together. I had decided to frame the picture of Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyouko's big brother and I together celebrating Kyouko's birthday from last year. I don't know why I framed the photo…maybe because I longed for my life before everything went wrong.

I slumped down onto my bed, head burrowed down in my pillow. My heart ached every time I thought about Reborn. All I wanted for my birthday was for Reborn to come back home.

Lambo had things easy. He didn't care about a single thing in life. He was always smiling, playing dirty tricks on other people. The only time he would cry was if someone would do or say something bad to him. My classmates at school say that I've been more anti-social, and that I'm always depressed or frowning. I've never realised that I've been doing these things. My head is full of worries and doubts. Now I doubt my chances of finding Reborn. My life can't go on like this.

…I have never felt so alone before in my life, like a part of me went missing. My heart ached every time someone said Reborn's name. I wanted to see him. I want to know that he is safe…


End file.
